La Jaula de Muñecas
by sumirada
Summary: Historia sobre un padre creador de juguetes y su única hija que padece problemas de salud.


En un pueblo desolado, abandonado, ubicado en ese punto imperceptible del mapa, abundado de infinitos inviernos y escasos veranos, existía una juguetería llena de vida. Muñecas de porcelana adornaban las paredes, caballos de madera se mecían por el suelo, todos de un tamaño suficientemente grande para que cualquier niño se pudiese subir con rapidez y astucia. Había también un tren de madera que recorría la tienda de principio a fin, del que nunca se pudo saber bien su mecanismo maquinario… solo se podía sentir su movimiento similar al que tienen las estrellas muertas en un pasado inimaginable cuando vuelven a destellar por última vez en nuestro presente. Todo lo ficticio parecía real y todo lo concreto se difuminaba en el abstracto.

Los diferentes mundos de la imaginación se mezclaban en esta juguetería. El gran creador era Giuseppe, que desde siempre tuvo una fascinación por el oficio y no salía de la tienda ni siquiera para dormir, ya que su casa estaba unida a esta. Giuseppe se enamoró una vez, ella murió a muy temprana edad, dejando una hermosa niña llamada Beatriz, luz para Giuseppe y la inspiración de todas sus creaciones. El mundo giraba en torno de ella, o eso parecía en cada paso de este pobre hombre. Desde pequeña tuvo problemas de salud, debido a que nació antes de lo esperado y el mundo de la medicina estaba muy lejos de poder ayudarla. A consecuencia de la salud de su querida hija, el padre decidió no permitirle salir de la casa, ni acercarse a otros niños ya que podría contagiarse de alguna enfermedad que agravara su triste condición. Cada semana le entregaba a la menor alguna muñeca u otro juguete clásico que ya se habían transformado en sus juguetes preferidos. El papá nunca entendió bien a qué se debía esto, pero la pequeña sentía que las muñecas creadas por su papá reflejaban las apariencias de distintas personas y eso la acercaba al mundo que no conocía.

Las casas del pueblo al igual que la tienda, se mantenían durante todo el año de color blanco, ya que si bien el sol aparecía, este nunca alcanzaba a quitar la nieve de las paredes, ni siquiera a disminuirla. Sin embargo, un día, en el que el sol lucía especialmente brillante, el padre salió y se dirigió al mercado del pueblo. Beatriz aprovechó esta oportunidad para conocer el mundo exterior, avanzando paso a paso hacia el exterior de su casa y encontrándose con la misteriosa tienda. Sus ojos no dejaron ninguna esquina sin ser apreciada, el olor a juguete recién fabricado llegó hasta los extremos de sus pulmones… de pie, y casi sin aliento observó a través del ventanal con vista a la calle y veía aquel mundo desconocido tanto mejor a cómo se lo imaginaba: mujeres, hombres, madres, abuelos y niños; muchos niños caminando por encima de la nieve, divirtiéndose de un modo curioso y desconocido. Parecía como si afuera estuviese plagado de muchos colores originados por la luz solar, acontecimiento completamente inexplicable. Beatriz, asombrada y atemorizada de que su padre la encontrara afuera, decidió mirar desde adentro de la tienda la vida del pueblo. Enceguecida por lo desconocido no se dio cuenta de que un niño la estaba mirando desde una esquina de la fachada de la juguetería, el cual entró en esta, se acercó tímidamente y en silencio, y la invitó a jugar con él y otros.

Una vez que el padre regresó del mercado, observó la puerta abierta, y entendió de inmediato la ausencia de su hija. Desesperado recorrió el pueblo por completo, buscando a su hija que parecía no estar en ningún lugar.

Ya de noche, regresó derrotado a su tienda sin tener ninguna pista ni rastro… Cuando… repentinamente, a partir de un juego de sombras inusual de su casa da cuenta de un cuerpo recostado frente de la puerta. ERA ELLA: la niña, su hija, que dormía plácidamente, cansada del agotador e inesperado día, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal cual la veía siempre. Sin comprender la felicidad de Beatriz, pensó que debía reforzar la seguridad y construir un espacio más grande que evitase nuevamente la rebeldía de la chica. Pero… lentamente, imágenes en movimiento comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, cada vez más rápido y en retrospectiva de su vida, hasta llegar a su infancia… Se vio y recordó su pasado, rodeado de otros niños pertenecientes a su vecindario, y los muñecos ahí tirados, siendo la compañía de cada uno de estos niños. Luego recordó a Beatriz y el escenario similar que él había construido para ella con tantos juguetes… y se dio cuenta de la gran falta que le hacía a su hija otros niños.

Desde ese día, con mucho cuidado, y entendiendo los riesgos que podían significar, dejó a Beatriz salir a jugar con sus nuevos amigos pues no quería camuflar ni convertir a su pequeña hija en un muñeco más, inmóvil, frío y sin vida.


End file.
